Prisoners of Hope:Book One
by Ember.P.Slayer
Summary: what if harry was taken away from private drive? what if he was taken to Konoha to become a ninja? two other boys offer harry this chance.now he has a new name and a new life. until the letters come.Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover.check inside for pairings
1. The First Step

Hello, no this is not the story from Curtain Call. I'm still writing that one. this one is a crossover of naruto and harry potter. there are two ocs here. there will be yaoi but it is alot further in the story or stories since i plan on making this a series of fanfics. the pairings are as follows

Naruto/Sasuke

Harry/Draco

Fuyuki/Hisoka (the ocs. is boyxboy pairing by the way)

Blaise/Pansy

Hermione/Ron

Sakura/? (not sure yet who to pair her up with. maybe someone from Hogwarts. feel free to give me ideas.)

Gaara/? (again another one i am unsure of.)

* * *

"_The first step, my son, which one makes in the world, is the one on which depends the rest of our days."__**-Voltaire**_

A five year old Harry sniffled behind a bush, nursing his various cuts and bruises his dear cousin had caused. It was night time and was far too late to be in the park but here little Harry was, completely alone. Suddenly Harry heard a rustling sound and the rise of voices of two other little boys arguing. Little Harry froze.

"I swear I saw him go in here."

"Are you sure you didn't just imagine it again, baka."

"Yes! Don't call me an idiot, Lion!"

"Whatever, Snake."

"I think he is over here."

Harry heard the footsteps steadily grow louder as they to other people moved closer. He cowered behind the bush, to afraid to move. Abruptly, the branches of the bush overhead him, parted and Harry found himself face to face with another little boy no older than himself with dark black hair and vibrant red eyes that seemed to twinkle in mischievous delight. Harry stared at the other boy, fascinated by the unusual eye color. The other boy looked away from Harry towards something else.

"I found him. Told you I saw him come this way, bastard."

"Whatever. Hey, kid, come out from in there."

The red-eyed boy turned his attention back Harry. He extended a hand and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. We don't bite." He said. "Or at least, I don't. Not sure about Fuyuki over there though." He pointed over to the other boy, laughing, as he helped Harry out from the bushes. The other boy growled at the raven-haired boy.

"Shut it, Hisoka." After he said that he looked over Harry as Harry looked over him.

The other boy, "Fuyuki" the red-eyed boy had called him, had soft white hair that extended to the boy's shoulders and down his back in a low pony-tail. The hair framed a beautiful heart-shaped face that, at first glance, looked very feminine. The boy had pale skin as well. Not the sickly kind or the kind that one got for never going out in the sun, but the kind that seemed to just be born to an angel. Fuyuki seemed to be only five, like Harry, but his piercing silver eyes seemed to tell a different story as they stared at Harry with the intensity of a heavy blizzard that sent frightened shivers down Harry's spine. The boy had not moved an inch, seeming to lounge upright against a light pole with the arrogance of an exiled prince that still held a brave hope.

He continued to gaze in wonder at Fuyuki until the red-eyed boy, Hisoka, Harry remembered, said something to little Harry.

"So what's your name kid?"Hisoka asked Harry.

"Harry. Harry Potter."Harry replied quietly.

Fuyuki raised an eyebrow at this, much to Harry's surprise.

"Harry **James **Potter, correct?" he asked as if to confirm something.

Harry nodded reluctantly, curious to know how the white haired boy knew his middle name.

"Hm. Interesting and where exactly do you live Harry? You shouldn't be out this late. Your family should be worried." Fuyuki said.

"No! Please don't send me back!" Harry begged panicking and ready to run if either boy forced him to go home.

Hisoka stared at Harry, startled by the boy's reaction. Fuyuki, meanwhile, looked Harry over again spotting the cuts and bruises this time, and glared at each cut and bruise, with furious anger. He looked Harry in the eye and stepped closer the frightened boy, putting his right hand on Harry's shoulder. He looked at Harry for a moment, his eyes taking on a softer expression than before.

"We won't send you back then, Harry."Fuyuki assured him. Hisoka stared over at his friend now, like he had just gone crazy.

"But Lion what…" Hisoka started before he was interrupted by Fuyuki. Fuyuki handed Harry a necklace that had a silver chain with an elaborate phoenix design on the pendant.

"Put this on. You'll need it."

"Why?"

"Harry," asked Fuyuki gently. "Do you believe in magic?"

"Uncle Vernon says it doesn't exist." whispered Harry though in truth he really hoped it did exist. Fuyuki smiled wistfully at Harry and pulled Harry closer to him and whispered in the boy's ear, like he was telling Harry a secret.

"Do you want to come with us instead?"

"Yes."

"That necklace will help you understand what the people are saying where we are going. At least until you come to understand their language."

Harry nodded in awe, glancing at the necklace and tracing the design of the phoenix on it. Everyone remained silent for a time.

"Are you sure you still want to come, Harry?" asked Hisoka, trying to give the boy a way out if he wanted it.

Harry nodded and looked at both of the boys hopefully. Anywhere was better than going back to number four private drive. Immediately, Harry put the necklace on. Fuyuki then gripped Harry in a tight hug. Harry watched as two feathery midnight black wings sprouted from Fuyuki's back that where twice the size of Harry at the very least.

"Hold on tight Harry." Said Fuyuki. With that he took off with Harry still held tightly in his arms. Hisoka came up beside them. His wings were different, though. They were whiter than snow and resembled bat wings. Hisoka smiled at Harry.

"Welcome aboard Harry."

Harry nodded and let the relieving feeling of freedom wash over him.

* * *

"'_Tis sweet to hear the watchdog's honest bark_

_Bay deep-mouth'd welcome_

_as we draw near home."__**-Don Juan**_

The three finally touched ground after many hours. Little Harry was asleep in Fuyuki's arms so he merely carried him as he and Hisoka started to walk. Both seemed to know the way as they walked through the obscure path through the forest. Hisoka stopped after a while though and turned to Fuyuki.

"I don't think they will know how to say Harry. We should give Harry a Japanese name too."

Fuyuki nodded and laid Harry on the ground and gently started to shake the boy awake. Harry groaned tiredly before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What is it?" he yawned.

"We think it best if we change your name for now. I don't think that the people of where we are heading will be able to pronounce it."

Harry nodded and started to think but came up with nothing. He turned to the other two for help. Fuyuki sighed and Hisoka thought for a moment.

"What about Daisuke?"

Harry smiled and nodded. He liked the name immediately. Fuyuki nodded his acceptance as well before turning to Harry.

"Do you want to walk the rest of the way or do you want me to carry you again." Asked Fuyuki. "We aren't too far from the village now."

"I'll walk"

Harry picked himself up, brushed the dirt off his clothes and waited for Fuyuki and Hisoka to lead the way, since they seemed to know where they were going.

Fuyuki nodded again and they continued walking in silence until they came up to a large gate, with a guard on either side.

"Who are you and what business do you have here, gaki?" questioned one of the guards. He scared Harry, now Daisuke, so much so that he hid behind Hisoka. Fuyuki stood there unintimidated and looked the guards straight in the eye.

"My name is Fuyuki. My companions are Hisoka and Daisuke-kun. We wish to speak to your Hokage about joining your village." Stated Fuyuki clearly. The guards looked at each other before returning their attention back to the three.

"Wait here." One said then suddenly left in a poof of smoke, leaving the other guard to watch the boys. It didn't take long before the guard returned and escorted them inside the gate and into the office, of what Daisuke presumed, belonged to the "Hokage". The guard then left them there to return to his post. Still hiding behind Hisoka, Daisuke peered out from behind the other boy to look around the room, and spotted a very old man in odd red and white clothing. He looked at Daisuke and smiled warmly before turning his attention to Fuyuki who, once again, resumed his air of exiled prince.

"So you wish to become part of this village?" asked the old man addressing Fuyuki, since it seemed he was the leader.

"Yes, sir." Deadpanned Fuyuki. At the moment, Daisuke thought Fuyuki resembled a lion looking after his pride, and giggled as he told Hisoka what he thought, which in turn made the boy laugh a little though he tried to smother it. The old man flicked a glance at Daisuke and Hisoka before continuing to speak with Fuyuki.

"Very well then." He sighed. "You may join. I suspect you all will want to join the academy as well, right?"

Fuyuki nodded and the old man shifted through the papers on his desk looking for something.

"Ah. Here you go." The old man exclaimed as he pulled out a few sheets of paper and three keys. "These are the keys to your new apartments. They all have beds in them already, but no food. I'll send a genin team in the morning to give you some and some money as well. The papers are the paperwork for you to become a citizen of the village. You are all orphans, correct?"

Once again, Fuyuki nodded, as he took the items from the old man.

"Very well then. You will receive a check for living expenses every month. Be sure to keep a look out for those then. That is all. Follow this man to your apartments." The old man pointed to a masked man behind Daisuke. Daisuke eeped and immediately moved to hide behind Fuyuki instead, much the amusement of the old man and Hisoka.

"Thank you Sandaime-sama." Said Fuyuki to the old man before turning to follow the masked man out of the office with Daisuke after him, and Hisoka behind Daisuke.

After the long walk to reach the apartments, Daisuke was dead tired. The masked man turned to speak with them briefly before leaving as suddenly as he had appeared.

"Give the paperwork to the genin team in the morning." He said before leaving in a poof.

Fuyuki looked at looked at the two of them and his face suddenly broke out in a grin.

"Welcome to our new home, Snake, Daisuke-kun."

"Um. Fuyuki?"

"Yes, Har…Daisuke-kun?"

"Can I sleep with you guys tonight?"

"Of course Daisuke-kun." Hisoka and Fuyuki chorused. They walked into one of the apartments together. They filled in the papers together as well. Everything was perfect. Daisuke couldn't stop smiling that night. He finally felt at home. That was his final thought as he finally drifted into sleep snuggled against Fuyuki's chest with Hisoka hugging him in his sleep from behind him, successfully sandwiching Daisuke.

* * *

haha thats it. that took five pages on word and perhaps is the longest chapter i have every written in one shot. do enjoy. if you have any questions feel free to ask. i will answer them all. flames will be ignored unless they have a **GOOD** point. now i need to go spit out this gum (i always chew gum while i work) and go make some miso soup. thanks for reading and please leave a review. reviews really do inspire me to update more often even if its just a "great job. keep up the good work" or a "this sucked". bye! :D

Edit: thanks for the review and all the story alerts everyone. they inspired me so much that i have already started writing a new chapter. it should be up tomorrow. if you don't see it then it will be up the day after at the latest. thank you for all your incouragement. oh and please check out my new poll. i'll show results everytime i post a new chapter. when they get to hogwarts though the poll will be closed so the clock is ticking for your answer. you can pick only two people for her to be paired with. i'll pick the most popular one and see what i can do. there are some in there that you might question if they are really in the book but trust me they are. i checked. anyway i have a request for all the artist out there. could one of you draw my OCs. they are so adorable in my head but i don't have quite the skill to draw the buggers. i would especially like a picture of a five year old Fuyuki. if you can get him in the middle of cooking (his past time when he isn't being a sadistic bastard or being a kind of over protective brother for Harry/Daisuke. he is really good at it too. but, just a hint from the new chapter. he will try to chop of your hand if you invade his kitchen or refer to him as a girl. torture shall become his middle name if you do either one)

Edit: i apologize to all my readers in this. i have been delayed in getting up my new chapter. i was forced to rewrite my new chappy when my computer shut down before i could save what i had already written. i apoligize for the delay and hope to get it up soon. in the mean time my friend loridean has drawn some pics of an older Fuyuki. feel free to check out the pictures on my profile. thanks and have a good day.


	2. chapter 2 preview Enjoy

hey everyone. sorry i haven't updated in a while. i have tons of work to get done and i'm terrably behind.so you might not see a new update in a while. i have a preveiw of chapter two here for you all for being so good. hope to give you guys more updates sooner in the future. sorry for the wait. i'll give you the finished version of this chappy when i can. sorry again for the wait.

* * *

"_The lion is not so fierce as they paint him."__**-Herbert**_

Daisuke bounced up and down on the bed attempting to wake Hisoka up. An excited smile was plastered on the boy's as he bounced. Their first day at the academy was today, and after hearing about all the cool stuff he would be learning from the genin team when the three boys first arrived, Daisuke couldn't wait to start.

"Wake up! Wake up!" exclaimed Daisuke still bouncing up and down.

"Damn it, Daisuke! If you don't stop bouncing on my bed I'm going to freaking throw you across the room." yelled Hisoka, awake, and now pissed. He could do that actually, Daisuke found out, though it wasn't in Hisoka's nature to do something so mean. Fuyuki on the other hand, was a different story. The Angel Prince, as Daisuke had taken to calling the white haired boy after Daisuke had learned that Fuyuki really was part angel and a noble one at that, was a sadistic person and usually made good on all his threats, or at least as close as he could to them without getting caught.(XP longest sentence ever). All were facts that Daisuke had learned when Hokage-sama, the old man, Daisuke had found out, came to visit one day. The Hokage had wanted to help Fuyuki in the kitchen. One thing about Fuyuki was that he never let anyone in his kitchen, especially if said person wanted to help out. That day Hokage-sama had learned a valuable lesson. Never try to assist Fuyuki in any kitchen unless you wanted to lose your hand.

Hisoka was a half demon as Daisuke, had figured out, too. The two boys were always at odds though they did complement each other perfectly when one thought about it. It usually took Daisuke calming the two down to keep the apartments from being destroyed by them. The only time the two agreed without outside influence was with the chore situation. Daisuke cleaned the apartments. Fuyuki cooked all the meals for everyone and bought all the needed supplies. Hisoka washed the dishes and took out the trash. Everyone washed their own clothes. Actually Hisoka and Fuyuki had to teach Daisuke how to wash his clothes at first. All the work was evenly distributed generally.

"Snake, Daisuke-kun, breakfast is ready!" called Fuyuki from the kitchen.

"Coming, Tenshi Oji-sama." Yelled Daisuke

Daisuke heard a growling from the kitchen and smiled. One thing he had pick up from one of his new "brothers", as Daisuke had come to refer to both of the other boys, was Hisoka's love for annoying Fuyuki. The difference was that Daisuke could escape punishment unscathed.

Daisuke bounced one last time before pushing Hisoka clear out of bed and onto the floor. Daisuke laughed and dashed out of the room before harm could come to him. Hisoka grumbled and followed the other boy's path after pulling on a pair of black cargo pants, a black, sleeveless, ribbed turtleneck, and his green and silver long coat that he left open in the front. Yawning, Hisoka walked down the hall, into the kitchen, and took his seat at the table. Fuyuki handed Hisoka his bowl of miso soup (I always have this for breakfast) before sitting down with a bowl himself. At the same time, Daisuke was just finishing up his own bowl of miso.

"Daisuke slow down before you choke again." Said Fuyuki calmly before starting on his own meal at a slower pace. Daisuke's only response was a cheeky grin, and when he finished, he stuck out his tongue at Fuyuki.

"Oi, Lion, where did you put my kunai pouch you bought?" Asked Hisoka, having just finished and was taking his and Daisuke's bowls over to one of the sinks to be washed.

"On your dresser, baka." Deadpanned Fuyuki as he got up and put his own bowl in the sink along with the ones Hisoka was already washing.

"Oh." Was all that Hisoka said before grinning sheepishly at Fuyuki.

"AH!" screamed Daisuke.

* * *

tell me what you think. oh and here is the latest from the poll

neville 2

theo 2

george 1

both twins 1

everyone else 0

:D keep voting. you still have sometime.

oh and one last thing. thank you to all my reviewers and those that either added this to their C2 and all of whom story alerted this story. it truly surprised me with your response. bye and thank you :)


End file.
